


A Dirt Road

by Sine_Nomine101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Law Enforcement, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sine_Nomine101/pseuds/Sine_Nomine101
Summary: Dalton's dad just had to shove pills down his throat. Dalton just had to run into the only police out at the time.





	A Dirt Road

Dalton drove down the country road at well over 60 mph. The way his ink black hair hit the olive skin of his face had him mesmerized. It pushed back thoughts of his father's fist and dusty gold memories of a time with his mother. Dalton let the light summer breeze wash over him as it rippled through his black tank and green cargo pants. Hazel eyes focused on the road while a black combat boot pushed harder on the gas. Dalton's leather jacket sat in the passenger seat holding his father's cigarettes along with the cheap lighter. He continued down the even road getting farther away from home. Drumming his fingers against the old wheel Dalton thought about how it had ended up like this.

Dalton's father, Erik refused to give his son a break. Even on his 16th birthday Erik woke him up more drunk and angry than ever. Dalton jumped out of his bed like it was laced with poison trying to calm Erik down. Yet once again his father hit him so hard he saw stars. Dalton barely kept his balance as he kept his eyes to the floor. The day only got worse. Around noon a woman came home instead of Erik claiming he told her to wait here. When his father did get home he was beyond drunk. Dalton wanted nothing to do with it and got up from the living room couch heading to his room. But his father yanked him back by his shirt before he could even get close. Erik wrestled with Dalton eventually hitting him in his stomach and shoving a pill in his son's mouth. Dalton pushed his father away and ran to his room where he heard them leave not long after.

Dalton tried to throw it up, knowing his father it wasn't any actual medication that would help. He was tired of being a punching bag and some kind of test subject to his father. Dalton had to have his stomach pumped because of his father's ridiculous need to shove drugs down his throat. Dalton wanted to scream. He threw on some clothes grabbed his father's jacket and jumped into the old car. He could make it to his aunt's cabin before his dad found out. Dalton knew he'd be on his tail if he did know.

Then before Dalton knew it the breeze got chilly and the sky dark. He briefly considered going home before beating himself up for even thinking about it. The gas was okay and he wasn't too far away. Dalton just had to keep pushing. That's when everything went too hot, like he had the heat on high. The wind didn't even help. Dalton felt like he was literally on fire, he was dizzy, the road was beginning to contort, and to top it off he had to turn down onto the narrow road which offered no help. Dalton had barely started on the dirt road covered by trees only to start feeling uncomfortable in his own pants. He immediately knew that whatever the pill was it had to have viagra. Dalton assumed it was some cheap version since Erik only used ‘name brand’. He banged his frustration out on the worn wheel. The teen stomped on the gas lurching forward and down the road. The red and blue lights scared him from his thoughts and quelled previous anger. He pulled over slowing down and stopping. Dalton had to ile to whoever the officer was. Going home just to be forced by Erik wasn’t a fucking choice. He took a deep breath reigning in emotions that had been running free the whole ride. Dalton rolled down the window coming face to face with the bright light of a flashlight. He squinted as it moved away to reveal a tall and muscular man in a police uniform.Green eyes met hazel, the moment made Dalton think about telling the police officer his situation. He didn’t. 

“It’s a little late to be going on a drive kid. Where ya headed?” The man said in a voice like leather and steel combined. A quick look at the man’s name tag tells the teen his name is Lucan. 

“I-I was just on my way to my Aunt’s cabin for awhile..me and my Dad have a hard time getting along.” Dalton grits his teeth at the name but almost pissess himself when Lucan gives a sympathetic nod. A wave of nausea and heat pass through making the teen’s world spin. 

“I see well-” Dalton stopped listening leaning his head against the steering wheel hopping to ride out the terrible dizzy. He had to solve his problem before the drug would make him throw up. He keyed back into the conversation only to find it had gone off the rails.

“-little fucking tease. Can't wait to take you out of this rusty can and on your knees.” The teen jerked his head up from the steering wheel, was everyone in this town a rapist? He shook his head letting his confusion show through on his face. 

“I’m gonna fuck you dear. Been driving around frustrated as I can see.” Lucan said this while flashing his flashlight across Dalton’s midsection, reminding him of his hard on. He covered his face with a hand embarrassed. 

“Can I.. just go? I'm not really..” The teen sunk into his seat. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. Another wave of nausea made Dalton reconsider the officer. He could get it over with, maybe slightly enjoy it in some sick way. Anything to him to his Aunt's cabin and the drugs out. He dared to glance up from staring at his hands and the wheel. Dalton kept the sigh in his throat when he saw Lucan’s eyes. He had expected a predatory look, there wasn’t one though. Just the same soft eyes he had seen earlier.  
“Nonsense. No point in denying yourself kid.” With that the charger door was opened and Dalton was pulled from the car. He was thrown onto the spotless white hood of the police car. The teen took deep breaths as he prepared for what he knew would be painful. Dalton frowned but said nothing when his shirt was hiked up, he closed his eyes when the cargo pants were jerked off. A sudden and almost unbearable heat was surrounding Dalton followed by a slimy tongue on his ear. It was all a stark contrast to the chilly night. Somehow he finally got his words together enough to say something.

“Please be gentle..just be.” Dalton felt pathetic that when he finally got his shit together that's all he could say. He didn’t regret it, not when he knew Erik always wanted him to bleed.

“Sure why not kid, you've been cooperative.” The response made the teen open his eyes to see the body of Lucan hovering over his. The navy button up was open showing a tight white tank. It outlined his body perfectly, he could count what kind of pack the officer had. Without warning Lucan stood kneeling at the edge of the hood, grabbing Dalton’s thighs and pulling him closer.

“Is this your first time?”Dalton shook his head looking away as his own underwear were removed. He couldn't hold back the tears or the gasp that came from him when Lucan’s tongue met his scarred hole. The teen couldn’t describe the feeling but he didn’t dislike it either. It helped alleviate some of the nausea covering his senses and as a result Dalton didn’t fight. It was already bad enough that he was naked on a cop’s car hard to the point of tasting vomit when his head wasn’t spinning. The tongue probed and lapped at the pink hole until it slipped inside. Dalton groaned before quickly covering his mouth. Horrified he was enjoying this enough to actually make noise. Lucan let it be though choosing to instead increase the movement of his tongue. The officer removed his tongue bringing the other close. It wasn’t nearly enough though. 

Dalton listened to Lucan undo his belt and then unzip his pants. The sounds sent chills down his spine, yet he kept his eyes averted. He was already starting to enjoy it and looking wouldn’t make it better. When he felt something softer than flesh the teen knew what it was. And when it pushed inside he bite down on his lip hard enough to pull blood. Dalton snapped his head to attention to look at the other when he didn’t feel that fiery hot pain from being used.

“Aren’t..you gonna move?” Dalton glanced around his eyes only able to hold Lucan’s for a couple of seconds. The voice he responded in forced a whimper from the teen.

“Are you okay?” It was husky but carried a level of concern that made Dalton fully cry. He managed to swallow the sobs, the tears where another story. He nodded vigorously happy to be asked at all.

Lucan grunted and began moving. It hurt yes though not as much as being under Erik. Dalton considered thanking him as soft moan was forced out pushing the thoughts away for a later date. He timidly wrapped skinny legs around navy blue clad hips. The heat coming from the officer and their connection, the prickly feeling on his skin from chill winds, The hard metal of the hood, and the slightly painful ache inside forced moans from Dalton. It wasn’t great. What mattered was that it felt good. Lucan had somehow managed to make it decent enough for a viagra filled orgasm to happen. He let his legs relax opening them slightly as he kept them tied around Lucan’s waist. Dalton arched his back as the officer sped up. 

“A-ah! I’m gonna-” The sentence came out without consent along with the splatter of cum all over Dalton’s stomach, dotting the shirt that had been pulled up earlier. He felt boneless in his haze and decided to let his legs fall only for them to be picked up by Lucan ashe rammed into chasing after his own orgasm. The rhythm became irregular as the officer got closer quickly stilling as he came. They kept their position as both caught their breath with Lucan pulling out as they started moving to put on clothes. Dalton turned as he flattened out the wrinkles in his clothes and hazel met green again. The teen let himself be ushered back to car, let himself take the paper with numbers, and even managed to smile softly when Lucan finally said goodbye. Dalton thought back wondering if he had somehow managed to actually come across as 18. Maybe. With a shrug came out of his postcoital daze and left the nausea behind him. He continued to his Aunt’s cabin feeling better than he had originally left. The numbers might come in handy.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting to 1,000 words is hard. Fanfiction is more like work *sigh*


End file.
